


Beautiful

by rubychan05



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s05e09 Cold Blood, F/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubychan05/pseuds/rubychan05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn’t going to be a hill for him and Amy. There isn’t going to be a wedding, a honeymoon, a baby smiling in his arms. Everything that Rory has been dreaming about is fading away right before his eyes, all because he followed Amy’s Raggedy Doctor into a blue box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

It feels like his blood is burning in his veins, every breath a fresh stab of agony, and all Rory can think about is how beautiful Amy looks when she’s trying not to cry.

The Doctor keeps pointing that stupid screwdriver at him, as if he really thinks it’s going to do something, and suddenly Rory understands.

“Rory, can you hear me?!”

He’s heard those words before, barked in desperation at patients who are flatlining without a hope of coming back. It’s the question you yell in a last attempt to keep them anchored, the words that beg for them to hold on just that little bit longer.

And now they’re being shouted at him.

There isn’t going to be a hill for him and Amy. There isn’t going to be a wedding, a honeymoon, a baby smiling in his arms. Everything that Rory has been dreaming about is fading away right before his eyes, all because he followed Amy’s Raggedy Doctor into a blue box.

God…Amy.

He loves her so much. More than he ever thought possible. The day she moved into the village, Leadworth seemed just that little bit brighter, that little bit warmer. She was always laughing, always playing, and Rory thought for a time that she was actually an angel.

And then the angel grew up, and Rory knew that he had no chance. Because Amy was as beautiful as any model and he was scrawny. Nervous. Pale. Nothing like Jeff, who took his shirt off whenever Amy was nearby and flexed those impossibly firm muscles.

He’d thought he was dreaming the first time Amy had kissed him. Even after she’d accepted his proposal, Rory had always been waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Amy to realise her mistake and leave him. So he called her pretty, and lovely, but never beautiful. Because if she knew how gorgeous she really was, she’d know she was throwing herself away on Rory and run.

And now…and now they’re not going to get that fairytale wedding anyway and Amy’s falling to pieces right in front of him and the Doctor’s hand is shaking as it smoothes his hair and this is his last chance, and…

He swallows down the hysteria and looks Amy straight in the eye, willing her to hear the truth in his words.

“You’re so beautiful.”

And Rory can see it in her face, in the way her expression changes imperceptibly, that she can see it. All those years of terrified half-truths laid plain on his face, and Rory knows that she understands.

“I’m sorry.” He’s sorry for lying, and never telling Amy exactly how beautiful she really is. He’s sorry it took a ray gun to make him tell her the truth. But most of all, he’s sorry for leaving her like this.

The pain flares up, recedes, and Rory lets go of Amy’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Rory (and to a slightly smaller extent, the Pond-Williams in general) is infinite. Eleven was never as strong a Doctor as when he travelled with Amy and Rory, which was due in no small part to our favourite Roman.
> 
> Whilst The Hungry Earth/Cold Blood left me largely cold (ha!), that ending damn near broke my heart.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr under [rubychan05](http://rubychan05.tumblr.com/).


End file.
